Digimon: The Monsters' Story
by BlazingCourage
Summary: Set 15 years after DA02. Sebuah game yang berjudul "Digital Monsters" membawa Kotaru Matsumoto dan 5 anak lainnya ke sebuah dunia pararel bernama Digital World. Apa sebenarnya tujuan memanggil mereka ke dunia para Digimon itu? Dan, siapakah pencipta game "Digital Monsters" itu?


Suara serangga pohon bersenandung mengiringi pertengahan musim panas. Sinar matahari menyala dengan intensitas tinggi sehingga menghasilkan udara yang panas di sekitar kota. Cuaca yang panas seperti ini membuat banyak orang lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal dalam rumah, daripada berjalan di tengah kota dengan cuaca super terik seperti ini.

Namun, tetap saja, di tengah cuaca panas ini masih banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota. Beberapa tampak berjalan selagi terfokus pada telpon genggamnya, dan yang lainnya mengobrol entah itu secara langsung atau melalui telponnya.

Di salah satu sudut kota, tepatnya di sebuah deretan ruko, nampak sebuah ruko tua bercat kuning. Poster-poster terpasang di kaca-kaca ruko tersebut. Terdapat sebuah tulisan " **Q-Net Game** " di toko tersebut, menunjukkan bahwa bangunan tersebut adalah sebuah toko game. Pintu toko tersebut terbuka, dan seorang pria keluar sambil membawa sebuah poster berukuran sedang di tangannya. Ia kemudian menempelkan poster tersebut di kaca tokonya bersama poster-poster game lainnya, sebelum masuk dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di dalam.

Di poster tersebut, tampak sebuah tulisan berwarna kuning dengan background biru tua dengan tulisan kode-kode angka. Sepertinya itu adalah poster perilisan game baru.

 _ **"Jangan lupa perilisan game PC terbaru yang merupakan game terlaris di dunia saat ini! "Digital Monsters" pada tanggal 5 Januari 2017 di Q-Net Game."**_

Orang-orang mungkin tak tahu, bahwa game yang berjudul "Digital Monsters" tersebut akan merubah nasib beberapa pemain game tersebut...

* * *

 **Digimon: The Monsters' Story**

 **By BlazingCourage**

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Rating K+**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Catatan Penting!**

 **Dalam fic ini, saya hanya memakai nama Jepang dari nama Digimon, serangan, dan nama karakter ofisial dari Digimon. Sedangkan penyebutan nama tempat akan memakai bahasa inggris.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Stranded! The Digital World"**

 _ **.:Q-Net Game, January 5th 2017:.**_

Toko game Q-Net sudah ramai sejak pagi setelah toko tersebut buka, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu ketika toko tersebut masih tutup. Antrian semakin siang semakin ramai saja oleh para gamers yang penasaran dengan game terbaru tersebut, "Digital Monsters" yang merupakan game terlaris di dunia saat ini.

Di salah satu jalanan perkotaan, seorang anak laki-laki ber- _ **goggle**_ tampak berlari melewati kerumunan orang banyak yang berlalu lalang. Ia beberapa kali menabrak orang yang ia lewati, mengundang tatapan marah padanya.

Berambut hitam acak-acakan, mencuat kesana sini. Memakai jaket putih dengan garis hitam di bahu dengan kaos biru laut polos sebagai dalaman, celana jeans u selutut dan sepatu __merah. _ **Goggle**_ berwarna silver dengan lensa putih bening yang memantulkan sinar matahari terpasang di dahinya.

Kotaru Matsumoto namanya. Seorang anak blasteran Jepang-Indonesia yang berumur 12 tahun. Kotaru terlahir di negeri sakura, namun ia dibesarkan disini, Indonesia, tepatnya di kota Jakarta, karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang berpindah-pindah. Ia beserta keluarga kecilnya tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di salah perumahan, dengan ibunya yang membuka sebuah kedai roti di lantai 1 rumahnya.

Kotaru berdecak pelan ketika lampu pejalan kaki menyala merah. Ia berhenti tepat di depan jalanan sembari mengecek jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12:35.

 _ **Sial! Terlambat lagi!**_ pikir Kotaru lumayan geram. _ **Kenapa aku harus bangun kesiangan di hari penting seperti ini sih...?!**_

Lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala hijau, dan tanpa buang waktu banyak Kotaru langsung berlari menyebrang jalan. Saat ini, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu tempat; toko game Q-Net.

Beberapa menit setelah 'marathon' kecil, Kotaru akhirnya tiba di toko game tua tersebut. Namun sayang, ketika ia tiba, antrian orang-orang yang menunggu sudah sangat panjang. Menghela nafas kesal, Kotaru hanya bisa mengikuti barisan dengan agak malas-malasan. Salahkan dirinya yang bangun kesiangan di hari penting ini.

.

.

Sepertinya tidak sia-sia Kotaru menunggu selama hampir satu setengah jam di hari yang panas seperti ini. Beberapa orang memilih menyerah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sementara yang lainnya tetap bersikukuh untuk mengantri hanya demi sebuah game terbaru yang dijual secara _**limited edition**_ di toko Q-Net.

Kotaru Matsumoto tersenyum lebar dengan senang ketika ia melihat hanya ada 1 anak lagi di depannya. Begitu anak di depannya setelah mendapat barang yang ia inginkan dan pergi, Kotaru segera maju ke kounter.

"Hei Paman John," sapanya pada pria yang berdiri di balik kounter. "Pesananku masih ada 'kan?"

Pria yang di panggil paman John oleh Kotaru tersebut tersenyum pada si anak ber- _ **goggle**_ itu. "Tentu saja ada, Kotaru," sahutnya sambil mengambil sebuah kotak game dari laci kounternya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku mengantri lama," ucap Kotaru dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Ia mengambil kotak game tersebut, lalu merogoh sakunya dan menaruh selembar uang diatas meja. " _ **Yosh**_ , dengan begini lunas bukan?" tanyanya sebelum berlalu.

Paman John balas tersenyum. "Oke. Terima kasih ya, Kotaru," ucapnya sambil melambai kearah Kotaru yang keluar dari tokonya sebelum ia melayani pembeli lain.

* * *

 _ **.:Kediaman Keluarga Matsumoto, January 5th 2017:.**_

Tempat tinggal Kotaru dan keluarganya adalah sebuah rumah bertingkat 2 di salah satu kompleks perumahan di kota Jakarta. Ibu Kotaru membuka sebuah toko roti di lantai satu rumahnya, sementara lantai dua dan tiga rumahnya berfungsi sebagai rumah.

Pintu belakang rumah terbuka lebar, dan Kotaru masuk ke dalam dengan nafas terengah-rengah dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. " _ **Tadaima**_!" teriak Kotaru memberi salam sambil melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Ibunya bisa marah besar jika ia meletakkan sepatu dengan sembarangan.

" _ **Oekari**_ ," balas ibu Kotaru dari dapur. Kotaru segera menyembunyikan kotak game "Digital Monsters" di balik jaketnya sebelum ia menuju ke dapur.

Begitu Kotaru memasuki dapur, ia sudah disambut oleh ibunya yang berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan curiga padanya. "Darimana saja kau?" tanyanya.

"Er, a-aku habis ke rumah temanku," jawab Kotaru gugup dan menelan ludah. Sudah jelas ia takut dengan sang ibu yang akan sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah. "Mengembalikan _**flashdisk**_ yang aku pinjam."

"Lalu? Kenapa lama?" Ibu Kotaru bertanya lagi.

Kotaru langsung berpikir cepat untuk mencari alasan. "Ano, kami sekalian mengerjakan tugas sekolah! Ya, tugas sekolah!" sahutnya cepat. Jika saja ia terlalu lama menjawab, ibunya pasti langsung tahu kalau ia berbohong.

"Baiklah. Sana, cepat ganti baju lalu makan," perintah ibunya sebelum kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya—memanggang roti yang sempat tertunda.

" _ **Hai'**_ ," jawab Kotaru. Ia sempat mencomot beberapa roti keju dari bakul roti di meja dekat pintu sebelum keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Lantai dua rumah keluarga Matsumoto terdiri dari ruang keluarga, tiga kamar tidur, dan dua toilet; satu di dalam kamar orang tua Kotaru, sedangkan satunya lagi di luar.

Kotaru menaiki tangga dengan cepat, dan begitu ia tiba di lantai dua, matanya mendapati seorang anak yang lebih muda darinya, duduk di depan televisi dengan memegang sebuah konsol PS4 di tangannya.

"Oi, Kotake!" panggil Kotaru sambil menghampiri anak itu. Kotake Matsumoto menoleh kearahnya. Adik Kotaru yang berumur 9 tahun itu memiliki rambut hitam yang sama dengannya, bermodel acak-acakan, namun tidak seberantakan sang kakak.

"Oh, _**niisan**_ ," Kotake menatapnya sebentar sebelum beralih kembali ke game Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain yang sedang ia mainkan.

Kotaru menatap Kotake dengan tajam. _**Dasar tidak sopan...**_ pikirnya geram, dongkol setengah hidup. Jelas-jelas ia kesal, sudah menyapanya dengan tidak sopan, ditambah dengan Kotake yang memainkan game miliknya tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Benar-benar tidak patut ditiru...

Sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak Kotaru. Sementara sang adik sibuk bermain game dengan hebohnya—sesekali berteriak senang, mengumpat tidak jelas, atau memekik kaget—Kotaru dengan perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju stop kontak televisi di balik lemari di samping televisi. Perlahan-lahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan...

 _ **Ceklek!**_

Televisi beserta mesin PS4 mati dalam sekejap begitu Kotaru memindahkan tombol dari on ke off. Kotake berteriak kesal, nyaris saja ia membanting konsol PS4-nya. Ia langsung menatap kearah kakaknya dan memberinya _**deathglare**_ tajam padanya. Sedangkan Kotaru hanya cengar-cengir seraya memasang wajah tak berdosa.

" _ **Niisan**_! Sialan kau!" umpat Kotake geram. Ia bersiap-siap akan mengejar kakaknya saking marahnya.

Kotaru dengan santainya bersiul dan menjulurkan lidah ke Kotake. "Tangkap aku jika kau bisa, dasar bodoh~," ucapnya balik dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya yang ada di belakangnya begitu Kotake akan mengejarkan. Cepat-cepat Kotaru mengunci pintu kamarnya, sementara Kotake menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dari balik pintu.

"Hei! Buka pintunya! Buka!" teriak Kotake dari balik pintu, masih menggedor-gedor pintu kamar. " _ **Niisan**_! Oi, sialan! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Kotaru memilih menghiraukan teriakan adiknya. Ia sudah hafal dengan sifat adiknya yang dengan cepat akan mengabaikan masalah jika tidak dihiraukan selama beberapa waktu.

Si bocah ber- _ **goggle**_ itu duduk di meja komputernya, lalu mengeluarkan game "Digital Monsters" dari balik jaketnya. Ia membuka kotaknya yang berisi CD game, beserta sebuah buku panduan game tersebut, kemudian menyalakan komputernya.

"Oke! Langsung saja," Kotaru mengambil CD game "Digital Monsters" tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke slot CD. Komputer tersebut lalu memproses penginstalan game tersebut. Karena cukup lama, Kotaru meraih PSP-nya dari laci mejanya dan memainkan game favoritnya, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories.

Bunyi gedoran sudah tak terdengar lagi pintu kamarnya. Benar kata Kotaru, jika didiamkan selama beberapa waktu, Kotake pasti akan bosan dan akan mengabaikannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, proses penginstalan game "Digital Monsters" telah selesai dan Kotaru mem-pause game PSP-nya lalu langsung membuka game barunya. Ia membaca sebentar. buku panduan game "Digital Monsters" sehingga ia sedikit paham tentang cara memainkan dan kontrol gamenya.

Proses _**loading**_ game selesai, dan layar komputer menampilkan beragam monster dengan _**background**_ sebuah pulau kecil yang dikelilingi lautan luas. Pilihan 'Start' ada di tengah-tengah. Kotaru mengarahkan kursor _**mouse**_ -nya ke tombol start, lalu kembali terjadi loading selama beberapa detik sebelum layar menjadi gelap. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah tulisan berwarna putih muncul satu persatu seperti tulisan yang diketik;

 _ **"Selamat datang di Digital World, dunia para Digimon, anak terpilih. Disini, kau akan menjalani sebuah petualangan besar bersama dengan partner Digimon-mu. Kau akan menjadi seorang DigiDestined. Namun, sebelum itu, kau harus mengisi beberapa data dibawah ini untuk menjadi seorang DigiDestined."**_

Kotaru membaca tulisan itu dalam hati dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian meng-klik next dan tulisan itu perlahan-lahan terhapus dan kemudian muncul sesuatu seperti sebuah form. Disana tertera kolom untuk mengisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

Kotaru lalu mengisi semua pertanyaan di form tersebut. Data diri seperti nama, umur, negara tempat tinggal dan sebagainya ia isi dengan lengkap. Namun, ia mengangkat alis heran ketika ia melihat pertanyaan terakhir diatas tombol 'Next'.

 _ **Digimon yang diinginkan:**_

Begitulah pertanyaan terakhir yang diajukan. Kotaru bingung. Di buku panduan yang ia baca, tidak dijelaskan tentang maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut. Bahkan di buku panduannya tidak disebutkan bahwa ada pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aneh, perasaan tidak ada pertanyaan semacam ini di bukunya..." gumam Kotaru sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, sudahlah!" Tak mau ambil pusing, Kotaru langsung meng-klik 'next' tanpa mengisi pertanyaan terakhir.

Game memproses data-data Kotaru yang telah ia isi, lalu beberapa saat kemudian tulisan 'Loading Complete' dan muncul tulisan lain;

 _ **"Selamat. Sekarang, kau telah resmi menjadi seorang DigiDestined. Kau akan diberikan sebuah Digitama, telur Digimon, yang kelak akan menjadi partner-mu. Misi pertamamu adalah merawat Digitama-mu sampai ia menjadi Digimon berlevel Baby."**_

Kotaru cukup paham dengan maksud tulisan diatas, karena dalam buku panduan sudah dijelaskan tentang awalan saat bermain. Pemain akan memiliki sebuah telur Digimon yang bernama Digitama, dan kau harus merawat Digitama itu sampai ia berevolusi menjadi Digimon berlevel Baby.

Game kembali loading sebentar, sebelum layar menjadi terang dan menampilkan sebuah pulau kecil yang dikelilingi lautan luas, persis seperti _**background**_ ketika game dimulai. Kemudian, layar men- _ **zoom**_ kearah pulau dan pembesaran berhenti di sebuah daerah luas yang dikelilingi pepohonan, dengan banyak telur warna-warni bertebaran di berbagai tempat. Ada juga mainan balok berukuran raksasa bertumpuk dan langit biru cerah sebagai _**background**_.

Layar kemudian beralih kearah sebuah telur berwarna putih dengan garis-garis kuning-orange horizontal.

 _ **"Ini adalah Digitama-mu. Rawatlah ia sampai menetas."**_

"Sepertinya aku harus mengusapnya supaya menetas," gumam Kotaru, mengingat _**tutorial**_ yang dijelaskan dalam buku panduan. Ia lalu mengarahkan kursor mouse-nya kearah telur Digimon tersebut dan menggerakkan mouse-nya seperti mengusap telur tersebut.

5 menit kemudian, Digitama di layar komputer tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai retak, lalu membuat retakan besar dan seekor monster yang berbentuk seperti bola bulu berwarna hitam melompat keluar dari dalam telur yang retak tersebut. Kotaru tersenyum puas melihat telurnya telah menetas.

 _ **"Selamat! Digitama-mu telah menetas menjadi Botamon!"**_

"Oh, jadi namanya Botamon," Kotaru menatap ke Botamon di layar komputer. Tubuhnya berbentuk seperti bola namun tidak bulat sempurna, dan ditutupi oleh bulu hitam. Ia memiliki dua telinga hitam kecil dan sepasang mata kuning. Kotaru terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Botamon melihat ke sekelilingnya, bingung dan seperti bertanya-tanya, "Aku ada dimana?"

 _ **"Sekarang, kau harus merawat Digimon-mu yang berlevel Fresh sampai ia berevolusi menjadi seekor Digimon yang berlevel Baby."**_

"Oke! Saatnya memulai!" seru Kotaru bersemangat. Misi pertamanya memang cukup mudah, ia harus merawat si Botamon sampai ia berevolusi menjadi Digimon level Baby. Pemain baru bisa memulai petualangan jika Digimon-nya sudah mencapai level Baby, level diatas Fresh. Ada enam level dari Digimon, dimulai dari yang terendah yaitu Fresh, Baby, Child, Adult, Perfect dan Ultimate. Namun, ada juga level spesial seperti Armor dan Hybrid.

Merawat Digimon memang susah-susah gampang. Pemain harus rajin memberinya makan, minum, membersihkan kotoran, obat dan sebagainya. Salah sedikit bisa berakibat fatal, yaitu Digimon bisa menjadi sakit atau bisa saja mengabaikan perintah tuannya. Dan, yang paling parah, Digimon bisa mati.

Kotaru meng-klik tombol makanan, dan seketika muncul sebuah daging di dekat Botamon. Digimon kecil itu menyadari ada makanan di dekatnya, langsung menyambar daging itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Kotaru tertawa kecil sembari mengomentari, "Haha, lucu sekali si Botamon." Tingkah Botamon di dalam game itu memang nampak seperti nyata saja. Ia kemudian melanjutkan merawat Botamon dengan hati-hati, sesekali terkekeh melihat Botamon yang memang imut tersebut.

"Kotaru! Kotake! Makan dulu!"

Permainan terinterupsi oleh panggilan ibu Kotaru dari lantai bawah, memanggil mereka untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Kotaru menghela nafas panjang sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan malas. Komputernya sengaja ia tetap nyalakan supaya ia bisa lanjut bermain game jika sudah selesai makan.

Di saat yang bersamaan ketika Kotaru berjalan kearah pintu dan hendak membukanya, layar komputernya yang masih menyala tiba-tiba saja berkedip-kedip...

" _ **Ara**_?" Tangan si anak berambut hitam itu terhenti di gagang pintu. Ia berbalik dan menatap layar komputer yang seketika berhenti berkedip. "Sepertinya tadi layarnya berkedip," gumam Kotaru pelan sembari menghampiri komputernya dan mengeceknya.

Si anak ber- _ **goggle**_ itu hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika melihat komputernya ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. "Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kotaru segera keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintunya sebelum ibunya bisa mengoceh panjang lebar kali tinggi.

Tanpa Kotaru sadari, tepat ketika ia menutup pintu kamarnya, layar komputernya kembali berkedip-kedip dan terdengar suara yang agak tidak jelas dari dalam komputer...

.

.

.

"Ah! Kenyangnya!"

Kotaru membuka pintu kamarnya sembari menepuk perutnya. "Makanan _**okaa-san**_ memang yang paling mantap!" ujarnya senang dan mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum duduk di depan meja komputernya untuk melanjutkan bermain game "Digital Monsters" yang ia sengaja nyalakan tadi.

"Huh?" Kotaru cengo ketika melihat di dekat mouse-nya ada sebuah benda yang berbentuk walkie talkie berwarna hitam tergeletak di samping mouse komputer. Benda tersebut memiliki antena hitam pendek, layar kecil di samping kiri dengan tombol atas dan bawah di samping. Ada juga tombol bulat di bagian bawah dan tombol merah kecil.

Kotaru mengambil benda tersebut dan mengetuk-ngetuk benda tersebut. Tak memberi respon, ia kemudian menggoyang benda tersebut namun sama saja. Kotaru kemudian mencoba mencari tombol 'on' namun tidak ada, lalu beralih mencoba menyalakannya dengan menekan tombol-tombol benda tersebut.

Ia mengangkat alis heran ketika benda tersebut tetap tidak memberikan respon satu pun. Kotaru juga merasa bahwa benda tersebut juga tidak ada di dalam kotak game "Digital Monsters" yang ia beli.

 _ **Darimana asal benda ini ya?**_ batin Kotaru sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya yang dicat berwarna biru muda. Di kamarnya terdapat sebuah kasur di pinggir, meja komputer yang juga berfungsi sebagai meja belajar, lemari buku untuk meletakkan komik dan _**action figure**_. Di sebelah meja komputer, terdapat jendela yang langsung menghadap kearah jalanan depan rumahnya.

"Aneh, perasaan aku tidak pernah beli benda semacam Pokedex deh," gumam Kotaru dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lupakan saja lah! Lebih baik lanjut main game!" Ia meletakkan benda hitam tersebut di dalam saku jaketnya, kemudian beralih ke layar komputer.

"Eh?" Kotaru kaget ketika melihat Botamon tidak ada di dalam layar komputer, dan digantikan oleh seekor monster berwarna pink dengan bentuk bulat namun tidak bulat sempurna, seperti Botamon. Monster pink tersebut memiliki beberapa gigi atas kecil yang runcing yang mencuat dari rahangnya, serta dua antena pink di kepalanya. Mata merah besarnya seakan-akan menatap Kotaru.

 _ **"Selamat! Botamon milikmu telah berevolusi menjadi Koromon!"**_

Senyum Kotaru mengembang ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. "Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa memulai petualangan!" soraknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Yah, agak berlebihan memang. Ia mengarahkan kursor mouse-nya ke pilihan _**'Adventure'.**_ Menurut buku petunjuk, harusnya akan langsung muncul adalah peta namun layar komputer Kotaru malah terjadi _**glitch**_.

"Oi! Apa yang terjadi?!" sentak Kotaru seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia mencoba menekan tombol di keyboard namun yang terjadi adalah _**glitch**_ -nya semakin parah. Beberapa detik kemudian, layar komputer menggelap dan muncul sebuah e-mail yang berbunyi;

 _ **"DigiDestined, apa kau ingin membuka portal menuju Digital World?"**_

Kotaru menganga membaca e-mail aneh tersebut. "Digital World?! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, layar komputer berkedip-kedip seperti sebelumnya namun kali ini disertai cahaya berwarna-warni muncul dari dalam layar komputer Kotaru.

"A-apa ini?!" teriak Kotaru sementara ia merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik oleh sebuah portal. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah dari dalam saku jaketnya juga muncul cahaya yang sepertinya keluar dari benda hitam yang ia letakkan sebelum sekelilingnya menjadi gelap...

* * *

 _ **.:Native Forest, File Island, Digital World:.**_

"Kotaru! Hei Kotaru, bangun! Yak! Kotaru Matsumoto!"

Kepala Kotaru terasa berat, dan ia juga mendengar ada suara cempreng yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia membuka matanya perlahan sembari bergumam, "Yah, aku baik-baik saja."

Kotaru mengerjap ketika ia melihat sesuatu berwarna pink dengan mata merah besar dan dua antena pink sedang duduk (?) diatas perutnya. Ia cengo, sementara makhluk itu juga ikut cengo.

Dan, beberapa detik kemudian...

"HUAAA!"

Teriakan Kotaru mengenggelegar di sekitar Native Forest. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Kotaru. Ia memanjat sebuah pohon di dekatnya, sementara makhluk pink itu melompat-lompat girang, entah bagaimana caranya padahal tak punya kaki.

"Yeah! Kotaru Matsumoto! Akhirnya kau sadar!" ujar makhluk pink itu sembari tersenyum lebar. Sementara Kotaru menganga lebar, nyaris saja terjatuh dari pohon yang ia panjat.

"Be-benda apa itu?!" teriak Kotaru panik. Ia tidak tahu ia sekarang ada dimana, dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan sebuah benda tidak jelas di hadapannya ini.

"Kotaru! Ayo kemarilah!" lanjut makhluk pink itu dan melompat mendekati Kotaru yang tanpa sadar merosot turun dari pohon. "Aku sudah lama menantimu!"

"Me-menantiku?" ulang Kotaru setengah tidak percaya. Di dalam pikirannya ia setengah kesal dengan makhluk ini yang dengan seenak jidat mengklaim bahwa ia sudah lama menantinya. "Tunggu, kurasa aku pernah melihatmu... tapi dimana ya? Siapa namamu? Ko... Kodo... Koto..."

"Koromon!" ujar makhluk pink itu, memberitahu namanya kepada Kotaru. "Itu berarti 'Ksatria Kecil Pemberani'!" tambahnya dengan bangga, nyengir lebar.

Kotaru menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Itu dia! Kau Digimon dalam game itu!" serunya, sementara Koromon menatapnya bingung.

"Game? Apa itu game?" tanya Koromon penasaran. "Apa itu bisa dimakan?"

Kotaru tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Hei, Koromon. Dimana kita?"

Koromon melompat ke tangan Kotaru, membuat si anak berambut hitam itu kembali berteriak histeris, tepatnya ketakutan. "Kita di File Island, tepatnya di Native Forest!"

"File Island? Native Forest? Apa ini di Jepang?"

"Jepang? Apa itu nama makanan lain?"

Kotaru memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Koromon yang ia anggap pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh. Ia meletakkan Digimon pink itu di tanah, kemudian ia mulai memanjat pohon yang tadi ia panjat. Pohon itu cukup tinggi sehingga Kotaru bisa melihat pemandangan sekitar dengan jelas ketika tiba di puncak.

"Gunung? Lautan? Sebenarnya aku ini terdampar dimana sih?!" gerutu Kotaru dan mulai mengumpat tidak jelas, sementara Koromon menyusulnya keatas dengan cara memanjat dengan antenanya.

"Gunung itu namanya Mugen Mountain, sementara lautan disana itu Net Ocean," jelas Koromon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Dan sudah kubilang, kita ini di File Island."

"Terserah kau sajalah," balas Kotaru sembari memanjat turun. "Lebih baik aku berkeliling di pulau ini. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan jalan pulang."

"Hei! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Satu jam berjalan tidak membuahkan hasil. Percuma saja, File Island terlalu luas untuk dijelajahi. Kotaru dan Koromon beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon yang mirip seperti pohon kelapa.

"Ck, satu jam berkeliling dan kita masih di dalam hutan," gerutu Kotaru dan melempar batu di dekatnya. "Memang seberapa luas sih, hutan ini!"

Koromon menatap kearah si anak berambut hitam itu. "Native Forest sangat luas, Kotaru. Mustahil kau bisa menjelajahi seluruh hutan ini dalam waktu jam saja! Kau perlu sekitar tiga sampai empat hari!" ucapnya.

"Hah?! Tiga sampai empat hari?!" seru Kotaru tidak percaya, nyaris saja ia melempar Koromon karena saking kagetnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau begitu?! _**Kami-sama**_ , nasibku sangat buruk..." Kotaru mulai menggumam tidak jelas seperti, "Apa ini karma ya...?"

"Karma? Makanan apa lagi itu?"

"Itu bukan makanan, bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba, dari atas mereka terdengar suara keras yang terdengar seperti suara baling-baling helikopter. Kotaru dan Koromon mendongak keatas untuk melihat apa yang ada diatas. Diatas mereka, seekor monster yang seperti kumbang merah raksasa terbang berputar-putar diatas mereka. Monster itu tiba-tiba meraung ketika melihat Kotaru dan Koromon.

"H-hei, apa yang ia lakukan?" ujar Kotaru takut-takut ketika melihat monster kumbang itu mulai terbang turun kearah mereka.

 _ **Brak!**_

Sebuah pohon ambruk ketika monster kumbang raksasa itu mulai menerjang kearah Kotaru dan Koromon.

"Lari!" Koromon langsung berbalik dan berlari diikuti oleh Kotaru. Ketika mereka dikejar oleh monster kumbang itu, benda hitam di dalam saku jaket Kotaru mengeluarkan bunyi _**'beep'**_ cepat sebanyak 2 kali.

Kotaru merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut. "Ada apa dengan benda ini?!" Layar benda tersebut menyala, dan keluar sebuah sinar dari layar benda itu dan sinar tersebut membentuk menjadi seperti sebuah proyektor. Beberapa tulisan muncul di proyektor tersebut dan ada suara dari benda tersebut.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Kuwagamon. Digimon tipe serangga yang berbentuk seperti kumbang merah raksasa berlevel Adult. Serangan spesialnya adalah menyerang menggunakan capit raksasanya yang dapat memotong apapun, Scissors Arm.**_

"Jadi, kumbang itu bernama Kuwagamon?!" seru Kotaru sambil menatap Digimon Analyzer-nya. Ia mencoba memencet tombol atas dan mesin penganalisa Digimon tersebut perlahan 'masuk' ke dalam layar.

Koromon berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap Kuwagamon, sementara Kotaru juga ikut berhenti berlari ketika melihat Digimon kecil itu diam di tempatnya. Kuwagamon mulai mendekat kearah mereka, dan begitu Digimon kumbang itu sudah dekat, Koromon melompat ke depan dan menembakkan gelembung-gelembung dari mulutnya.

Serangan itu hanya mengenai tubuh Kuwagamon tanpa menimbulkan efek apapun. Ia hanya menggeram sebelum menerjang kearah Koromon yang nampak kaget dan tidak siap.

"Koromon!"

Kotaru berlari kearah Koromon secepat yang ia bisa secara refleks, lalu dengan cepat ia menggendong Digimon pink kecil itu dan melompat ke samping, sehingga mengakibatkan Kuwagamon menabrak sebuah pohon sampai pohon itu ambruk.

Kotaru mendarat di tanah dengan cukup mulus dengan Koromon dalam pelukannya. Ia kemudian berdiri sembari menatap dalam Digimon pink kecil itu.

" _ **Baka**_! Kenapa kau mau melawan Kuwagamon?!" hardik Kotaru. "Dia bukan lawan yang seimbang denganmu!"

"Aku harus melindungimu, Kotaru," balas Koromon dengan percaya diri. "Karena, kita sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan. Makanya aku harus melindungimu!"

Kotaru terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Digimon sekecil ini punya keberanian yang begitu besar untuk melawan Digimon yang bahkan 10 kali lebih besar darinya.

"Lagipula, aku tak pantas mendapat julukan 'Ksatria Kecil Pemberani' jika aku lari, bukannya menghadapi Kuwagamon," tambah Koromon dengan cengiran kecil di wajahnya. Ia melompat dari genggaman Kotaru ketika Kuwagamon bangkit kembali dan kembali bersiap-siap menyerang mereka.

Kotaru tersenyum dan berdiri di sebelah Koromon. " _ **Yosh**_! Karena kita adalah partner, maka aku akan mendukungmu, Koromon!"

"Baiklah! Kita lawan dia bersama-sama!" balas Koromon dengan semangat berapi-api.

Tanpa Kotaru ataupun Koromon sadari, layar dari benda hitam di genggaman Kotaru mulai berkedip-kedip...

Kuwagamon mengembangkan sayapnya dan mulai melayang, kembali bersiap untuk menyerang dua teman itu.

"Bersiaplah, Koromon," bisik Kotaru, mengeratkan genggamannya pada benda hitam di tangannya.

Koromon menggangguk. "Serahkan padaku!"

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"Huh?" Kotaru mengangkat tangannya, dan menatap benda hitam dalam genggamannya itu. Layar benda tersebut menyala terang, dan ada tulisan di layar yang berbunyi, "Digivolution."

Koromon merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh energi dalam waktu sekejap, bersamaan ketika tulisan di benda hitam milik Kotaru muncul. Ketika benda hitam tersebut bersinar, Koromon juga ikut bersinar terang...

 _ **"KOROMON, SHINKA... BLACKAGUMON!"**_

Cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Koromon perlahan menghilang, dan Koromon sudah tak ada disana lagi. Digantikan oleh sesosok T-Rex kecil dengan tubuh hitam dan taring-taring yang tajam mencuat dari rahangnya. Tangan dan kakinya memiliki 3 cakar, dan ekor pendek. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam kearah Kuwagamon.

"Koromon...?" bisik Kotaru kaget dan setengah tak percaya. Digimon-nya kembali berevolusi! Kali ini menjadi seekor Digimon tingkat Child.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **BlackAgumon. Digimon level Child yang merupakan seekor Agumon yang terinfeksi oleh Virus, menjadikan tubuh kuningnya menjadi berwarna hitam. Serangan spesialnya adalah menembakkan bola api kecil hitam dari mulutnya, Baby Flame.**_

"Sekarang namaku BlackAgumon," balas BlackAgumon lantang. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap, dan perlahan-lahan mengerakkan kedua cakarnya.

Kuwagamon kembali menerjang kearah mereka dengan cepat. BlackAgumon tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya, seperti menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Ketika jarak diantara kedua Digimon tersebut tinggal 1 meter lagi, BlackAgumon berlari ke depan menyerang Kuwagamon.

BlackAgumon melompat tinggi dan mendarat di kepala Kuwagamon. "Claw Uppercut!" BlackAgumon melancarkan serangan cakar bertubi-tubi kearah kepala Kuwagamon. Digimon kumbang itu meraung kesakitan dan mencoba menyingkirkan Digimon Virus itu dari kepalanya.

"Graaawh!" Kuwagamon meraung kesakitan dan mendarat ke tanah, sementara BlackAgumon segera melompat turun dari kepalanya dan kembali berdiri di sisi Kotaru.

"Bagus, BlackAgumon!" Kotaru mengepalkan tangannya keatas dengan senyum kemenangan lebar. "Selesaikan dia!" Ia menunjuk kearah Kuwagamon yang masih menggeram kesakitan.

BlackAgumon juga tersenyum kecil. " _ **My pleasure**_. Kotaru, mundurlah sedikit," sahutnya dan mengambil beberapa langkah maju, sementara Kotaru mundur beberapa langkah.

"Baby Flame!" BlackAgumon membuka mulutnya lebar, dan sebuah bola api kecil hitam melesat keluar dari mulutnya dan mengarah ke Kuwagamon. Bola api itu mengenai tepat di kepala Kuwagamon, dan ia menggerang kesakitan sebelum mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Berhasil!"

Keduanya berteriak senang. Kotaru berlari menghampiri BlackAgumon yang meloncat-loncat senang karena berhasil menang dalam pertarungan pertamanya.

"Kau hebat sekali BlackAgumon!" ujar Kotaru.

BlackAgumon nyengir dan tos dengan anak bermarga Matsumoto itu. "Sudah kubilang, aksiku pasti keren bukan?!"

Kotaru terkekeh sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Oke, dengan begini, mulai sekarang kita resmi menjadi partner bukan?"

BlackAgumon mengulurkan tangannya juga untuk berjabat tangan. "Partner!" Ia tersenyum lebar, begitu pun dengan Kotaru.

" _ **Yosh**_ , ayo kita jelajahi Native Forest! Siapa tahu kita menemukan jalan pulang!" ajak Kotaru seraya mulai berjalan diikuti oleh BlackAgumon di sampingnya.

Akhirnya, Kotaru yang terdampar di File Island menjadi partner dari BlackAgumon, yang merupakan partner Digimon-nya dari game "Digital Monsters" yang menyebabkannya terdampar di pulau ini. Petualangan besar telah menunggu mereka, akan segera dimulai...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hi minna-san! I'm back setelah lama menghilang dari fandom Digimon, karena berlibur (baca: kabur) ke fandom Hunter x Hunter #digampar Hehe, another rewrite fanfiction aka ini rewrite dari cerita sebelumnya, "Digimon Universe: Adventure 05" Yah, aku memang memilih untuk me-rewritenya seperti "Digimon Adventure The Next" karena saking mirip-nya dengan yang namanya Digimon Frontier.**_

 _ **Dan, Kotaru sekarang ber-partner dengan BlackAgumon! Ngomong-ngomong, pemilihan BlackAgumon sebagai partner Kotaru karena aku yang suka sama BlackAgumon :D Karakter lain akan segera muncul secepatnya!**_

 _ **Next chapter: "The Birth of (Black)Greymon"**_

 _ **See you on next chapter,**_

 _ **BlazingCourage**_


End file.
